Good bye
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: Grissom is leaving Las Vegas but he has to say good bye to someone first


Good bye

He stood outside the house. It's cold and getting dark. He hopes someone will answer the door.

The huge wooden door opened slowly and a petite woman in her 20's with very blonde hair stood on the other side.

My name is…" He is cut off. "I know who you are and I'll tell her you are here."

The blonde woman said in a cold tone then turned around and walked away.

Gil Grissom is standing in the foyer. His hands are in his pockets as he nervously moves them back and forth still in his pockets. Then he starts to move a foot back and forth from his leg. _Why am I so nervous? I've been here before. It's seeing her. I want to see her and it makes me nervous. _Then the butterflies come to his stomach as he waits to see her.

Suddenly, the French doors open to the parlor off the hallway and she steps out.

"Heather." He whispers to himself. She is wearing something other than black; an emerald green shirt that matches her eyes and a dark colored skirt. Her hair is pulled away from her face; but it's her lips. He still can't take his eyes off her lips.

"Mr. Grissom, this is unexpected." She says looking at him then glances back over her shoulder towards the parlor.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" "If you are requesting a session, I'm sure Lisa can help you out. Please let me know if you would like an individual session or if Ms. Sidle will be joining you." She says still looking at him, her comment dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not that Lady Heather." He replies with less sarcasm still not taking his eyes off hers.

"Then what?" She asks. "What brings you here? "Has there been yet another crime somehow linked to my Dominion?" Her voice is calm but demanding.

He scans the room; then sees someone in the parlor.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks with curiosity.

"Why yes, so if there is something I personally can do for you, I will be returning to my guest." Her voice is still calm as she turns her head towards the parlor then back to his.

Their eyes meet.

His blue eyes are fixed on her brilliant green eyes.

A noise startles them both as they both look towards the parlor.

A good looking man walks out of the room and towards Heather.

"What's going on?" He asks looking at her first then towards him.

"An old friend stopped by, but I told him that I was busy, so I'm sure he'll understand." She tells looking directly at Grissom.

Paul looks at Heather looking at Grissom and cuts in. "I should be going; thank you Heather for the great afternoon. I'm glad we could get together, I'll call you later."

He says as he heads for the wooden door leading out of the Dominion.

After watching her date leave, Heather turns towards Gil.

"What do you want?" She asks with hurt in her voice.

"I wanted to see you." He says almost glaring back.

"Why?" "So you can screw up the rest of my life." "It's bad enough you left me without any reason after Zoe died. Then I hear you have 'found true love' with a woman who works for you." "What am I supposed to think?"

Her words are cutting into him. They are hurtful but true.

"I am leaving Las Vegas for a while and I wanted to see you." He finally says after looking at her for a minute or two.

"So is that supposed to mean anything to me anymore?" "You leave, you always leave." "What's so special about this time?"

"Well, I might not come back." He says quietly.

She stares at him for a while.

_Why would he do that? He loves his job. It is his life. What about Ms. Sidle? Does she know about his plans? Why is he telling me?_

Heather thinks.

"I guess I don't understand." She says with a now calm voice. She motions him to sit in the living room.

"Why are you telling me these things?" "What about Ms. Sidle?" "She knows I'm leaving she doesn't know I might now come back." He says sitting down on a love seat.

"I still don't understand why you are here." She says sitting across from him.

"Am I supposed to congratulate you on finding true love?" "Is that what you want?"

She asks him pointedly.

They look at each other for a few minutes.

"It's you," he says, "I had to see you before I left, possibly for good."

"I see." She replies.

"Heather, I didn't forget you." "I will always remember what we shared." "I will always remember the feelings I have for you." "You brought something into my life that I didn't know that was there." "I never thought the first woman I ever fell in love with would be you." "I'm lucky I guess that I still get to see you. We both live in the same city."

"Not very many people have the opportunity to say good-bye to their first love…again."

"I…. I don't know what to say." She says quietly

"Your voice." He says. "What?" She asks. "Your voice. I love your voice." "I can tell the mood you are in just by your voice." He says still looking at her. "That's true with most people." She says.

"Your power is in your voice." "Your strength is in your voice, the way you inflect it, and raise and lower it." "That is one of the things that turned me on to you, and not just that way." "It made me realize how much control we have over ourselves and what we show others."

"I'm glad I could help you." She replies with sarcasm.

"Heather, I know you are hurt. I'm truly am sorry." "I guess I can't make up for that can I?" He asks.

"No, no you can't." We made love Grissom, I gave myself to you and you gave yourself to me. We were as close as two people can get. Somehow your guilt kicked in. That why you called in a warrant for my medical supplies.

You were afraid of me knowing you and that is your worst fear; being known

But I do know you and that makes you uncomfortable." Her eyes never left him.

Again her words are cutting into him and it is making his heart break some just by hearing how hurt she was by him.

"I guess I should be going." He cuts in as he stands up to leave.

"Heather, I love you." "Yes, I have found another woman and yes I do love her, but it's not the same."

"You will always be in me, what you mean to me, I will never forget."

He goes to her as she rises to meet him.

He touches her face one last time. Tears fill her eyes as she remembers how she felt about him comes rushing back to her. "Every time I look at you I will still loose my balance."

He says touching her face and wiping a tear away.

Then he leans in to kiss her lips, her beautiful lips.

She kisses him back. All the feelings they shared years ago are now resurfacing.

As they pull away, their foreheads meet again. His hands are still on her face.

There is silence as they both quietly remember how they feel about each other.

"Good-bye Heather." He whispers to her. "I will always love you, I hope you know that."

A smile comes across her face.

"Good-bye Mr. Grissom." She whispers back as her hand touches his.

He steps back from her, scans the Dominion one last time; then heads for the heavy wooden door separating them from the outside world.

She watches him walk away and out of her life.

Heather blows a kiss behind his back and whispers to herself… "I love you too."

FIN


End file.
